


The Pack Survives

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Sisterfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa never expected to see her sister again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack Survives

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet of the Stark girls meeting again. Evidently I have a _thing_ for Sansa and Arya reunions. I want a happy ending for them, what can I say?

Sansa never expected to see her sister again. Arya has been gone for so long, lost to her so long ago, that when Arya finds her, crouched next to Petyr's body, she almost thinks she's seeing a ghost. But it's a ghost with her sister's face, a ghost with a direwolf by her side, a ghost with a hand that reaches out to Sansa, and is warm and strong when Sansa grasps it with her own.

"Arya?" It's a whisper of disbelief as she stares up at the girl. Her face is harder, thinner, the light in her grey eyes different from the last time Sansa saw Arya, when they were both still girls, so long ago in King's Landing. Her little sister is much taller, her hair is long, hanging in a messy braid down her back, there's a sword tucked into her belt, and her hand is rough and dirty. 

"Sansa," this ghost with her sister's face murmurs, her voice rusty, as if she hasn't spoken for a very long time. She's the most beautiful thing Sansa has ever seen, she thinks, as Arya tugs her to her feet, sweeping a look around the room, taking in the body on the floor, and the dagger beside it, and the blood all over Sansa's hands and her gown.

Sansa stays silent, waiting for her sister's reaction, waiting for the shock, the horror, the revulsion, when Arya realizes what she's done. But Arya shakes her head and when she looks back at Sansa, there's a small smile on her face. "Well done, sister," she says, and she gives Sansa's hand a tug. "Go, clean up and change your clothes."

"But… Arya…" And Sansa finds herself at a loss for words, still not sure this is actually happening, not sure what will happen next.

"Go. And dress warmly." The smile on Arya's face has turned into a grin, a grin that takes Sansa back to her childhood at Winterfell, when Arya would flash that grin as she ran off from Septa Mordane, off to join the boys in the yard. And that, more than anything else that's happened so far, convinces Sansa that this is real, that this tall girl is really her sister, and that she's not all alone, not any longer. "We're going north."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the pack survives (blood shed and things lost remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168689) by [thinkatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory)




End file.
